powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenkuu Gattai Jet Icarus
: A giant robot formed by all five Jet Machines (fighter planes) with the command . The toy version was referred to as . Overview It destroys monsters using the . Its other weapons include the , where the right fist is launched out of the arm via rockets, , a sharp, curved axe,, Icarus Crusher, a ball-and-chain weapon, , a hammer weapon, , a polearm weapon, , a pair of daggers and the , formed from the wing structure of Jet Swallow. In order to form either Jet Icarus or the Icarus Haken, sections of the Jetmen's Corresponder must be detached from the device and inserted into the Bird Lock in their Jet Machines' control panels. History The Jet Hawk was initially held aboard the Earthship, and was used by Commander Aya Odagiri to pilot herself and an unconscious Ryu Tendo out of it after the Vyram's appearance and subsequent destruction of the Earthship. From there on out, it was stored alongside the other Jet Machines inside a hangar at Sky Camp. Jet Icarus is the last and only robot left standing after Radiguet was finally destroyed. Jet Machines Jet Hawk : Red Hawk's individual Jet Machine. It forms the frontal section of the Icarus Haken, the head and chest of the Jet Icarus, and the head and the center of the chest of the Great Icarus. For armaments, it includes to laser blasters, emitted from the two silver "vents" atop the machine. It appeared again in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Jet Condor/Eagle : Black Condor's individual Jet Machine. It forms the right rudder of the Icarus Haken, the right leg of the Jet Icarus, and the left upper leg of the Great Icarus. It fires lasers from the dual protrusions just in front of the wings. It is likely that it was repainted and renamed Jet Eagle after Green Eagle replaced the (apparently) slain Black Condor in the manga. Jet Owl Yellow Owl's individual Jet Machine. It forms the right wing of the Icarus Haken, the right arm of the Jet Icarus, and the right upper arm of the Great Icarus. It is equipped with both a set of four lasers, but a large claw which is often used to hoist boulders and drop them upon an enemy. Jet Swan : White Swan's individual Jet Machine. It forms the left rudder of the Icarus Haken, the left leg of the Jet Icarus, and the right upper leg of the Great Icarus. It could shoot lasers from the black edges surrounding the cockpit, but these were rarely used. Jet Swallow : Blue Swallow's individual Jet Machine. It forms the left wing of the Icarus Haken, the left arm of the Jet Icarus and the Wing Shield, and the left upper arm of the Great Icarus In lieu of laser weaponry, it could instead detach the wing structure and use the sharpened edges to attack monsters. Combined Forms Icarus Haken Jet Icarus can reform into the when the command of is given, and its ultimate attack is the . Additional Combinations *Jet Icarus can combine with Jet Garuda to become Great Icarus. *Icarus Haken can combine with Bird Garuda to become Hyper Haken. Later history Super Sentai World Summoned by Red Hawk, Jet Icarus returned to fight alongside fellow robos Fiverobo, Daizyujin, Dairen'oh, and Muteki Shogun, to defeat the giant Emperor Daidas. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Jet Hawk appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Jet Icarus, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa . Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Jet Icarus which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Jet Icarus as Icarus Haken fought alongside TimeRobo as TimeJet Gamma and DaiDenzin as Denzi Fighter to destroy Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Jetman, Great Icarus appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Jetman red.jpg|Jet Hawk Jetman white.jpg|Jet Swan Jetman blue.jpg|Jet Swallow Jetman yellow.jpg|Jet Owl Jetman black.jpg|Jet Condor Jetman cockpit.jpg|Jet Icarus cockpit 427x240.png|Neo-Jetman Notes *The cockpits for the Jet Machines and Jet Icarus were recycled and modified to make the cockpits of the Guardian Beasts and Daizyujin in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger as well as the cockpits of the Dinozords and the tank mode and battle mode of the Megazord for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *The Icarus Haken and its finisher are an homage to the main vehicle of the Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, the God Phoenix and its ultimate attack; Kagaku Ninpo: Hi No Tori (Science Ninja Art: Firebird). Category:Mecha (Jetman) Category:Five-Piece Combination